


Meddlesome Baristas

by snowpuffle



Series: Mild Vandalism Is Sometimes Acceptable [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: But also saves the day I guess, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mikey is a nosy little shit, Mikey works at Starbucks, Mikey's POV, Starbucks, Wingman Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: The guy rattled off his order, occasionally stopping to consider his options.“And, your name?”“Frank.”Mikey paused. Was this the Frank that Gerard was meeting?-Mikey may or may not have applied to work at Starbucks just so he can help his awkward brother get a date.





	Meddlesome Baristas

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, Mikey just takes orders and writes names on cups. He has not earned the title of Barista.
> 
> This is Part 2 of Coffeeshop Tabletops :)

Mikey stood with his elbows resting on either side of the register, his face squished into his palm, while his other hand wrote out a text to Pete on his phone.

 

\---

**_Bro this sucks_ **

**_Wentz_ **

**_Talk to meeeee_ **

 

**_Quit then_ **

 

**_Nah gettin extra cash and get to tease g_ **

 

**_Then stop complaining and let me sleep_ **

 

**_Sorry not sorry xoxo_ **

\---

 

The jingle of the bell that hung above the entry snapped Mikey to attention. A customer had entered, and because Mikey now worked at Starbucks, he supposed he would _have_ to serve him. He could barely see the look of disdain on the businessman’s face, as he was too busy staring up his nose. Tying his apron in a loose knot behind his back, he greeted the man.

 

“Morning, sir. What can I get for you?”

 

Mikey didn’t try to hide the lack of enthusiasm from his voice. He didn’t need this job, and wouldn’t care if he lost it. What he did want, however, was to spy on his older brother without it being completely obvious.

 

Nodding and confirming the order, he scribbled ‘Dale’ on the cup. This earned him another look of disapproval, because Mikey had double checked that his name was in fact David. He slid the empty cup towards another employee who began making the order, while Mikey went back to daydreaming.

 

The bell rang again and Mikey watched as the next customer stepped inside. He was short, tattooed, and pierced; a stark contrast to the man who had entered before him. Before Mikey could dish out his half-assed welcome, the man stopped with his leg still stuck halfway out the door and peered around the shop. The relief on his features was evident, leaving Mikey to wonder what the hell he’d been expecting.

 

“Dude. You lost?” Mikey gestured around him. “This is Starbucks. In case you, uh, didn’t know.”

 

The man met his eyes, opened his mouth to say something, then apparently changed his mind.

 

“You want a coffee?”

 

“Um. Yeah!” He cleared his throat, moving forwards and out of the doorway. “Sorry, I was just … looking for somebody.”

 

Mikey shrugged. “S’cool. What can I get for you?”

 

The guy rattled off his order, occasionally stopping to consider his options.

 

“And, your name?”

 

“Frank.”

 

Mikey paused. Was this the Frank that Gerard was meeting?

 

“Did you hear me? Sorry,” he apologised, “It’s Frank. F-R-A-N-K.”

 

Mikey nodded, scribbling the name on the cup. It was _obviously_ the Frank that Gerard had been talking about. He was due here in 20 minutes, so they must have planned to meet today. That and, the fact that Mikey knew as much about Frank as his brother did, because Gerard liked to talk about him. A lot.

 

It was easy enough to tell if you knew what to look for. _‘Tattoo artist, said he had a faux hawk or something similar? Big fan of the Misfits, reads Doom Patrol - Mikes, he reads Doom Patrol! He’s so perfect, Mikey, are you listening?’_ Yep. If the tattoos on his neck and his hands weren’t a dead giveaway, the shaved and bleached sides with the black faux hawk definitely were.

 

Frank thanked him and headed towards Gerard’s usual seat, Mikey watching as he smiled at the tabletop. He considered this odd, until he remembered how they’d been communicating.

 

Staring for a bit, he figured he might as well take advantage of the fact that he got to meet his brother’s _‘dream guy’_ before him. He wasn’t blind (well, only partially) and he could see that Frank was attractive. He had to admit, if he didn’t know who he was (and he had never met Pete), he’d probably have tried to get his number.

 

Nobody new had come in, so Mikey took the opportunity to whip his phone out again.

 

\---

**_Just met frank_ **

**_Hes hot_ **

 

**_Who is frank_ **

**_Gee’s frank?_ **

**_The frank gerard talks about_ **

 

**_;)_ **

 

**_Mikey_ **

 

\---

 

Mikey looked up, only to notice a young woman eyeing Frank from across the room. Of course, she could have just been practicing winking and lip-biting simultaneously, but Mikey had a feeling that wasn’t the case.

 

\---

**_Shit gee needs to hurry up or some chick is gonna steal his date before he even gets here_ **

 

**_Cockblock bro_ **

 

**_Tf do you mean?_ **

 

**_Flirt with frank_ **

**_Anything to stall i guess_ **

 

**_I would never do that to you pete, my morals are too strong._ **

 

**_Whatever Way :)_ **

\---

 

Mikey shrugged off his apron, yelling, “Yo, I’m on break!” before he practically ran around the counter and slid - not so smoothly - into the seat opposite Frank.

 

Frank looked up from whatever he was drawing on the tabletop, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

 

“You’re Gerard?”

 

Mikey snorted. “No, buddy. I’m better.” Checking to see if the woman had noticed yet, he rested his hand on Frank’s forearm.

 

Frank coughed awkwardly, but Mikey was too busy staring daggers at the woman who looked like she was about to throw a fit. Frank carefully removed Mikey’s hand from his arm, but smiled at him nonetheless.

 

“Sorry, I’m expecting someone- I mean you seem nice and all, but…” Frank shrugged helplessly.

 

Once the woman had stormed out of the store, Mikey turned his attention back to an uncomfortable looking Frank. Up close, he could see the various pins that adorned his leather jacket.

 

“Nice outfit dude. Gerard will dig that.”

 

Frank narrowed his eyes at Mikey. “Do you kno-”

 

“Ah, Gee!” Mikey spotted his brother coming in through the doorway. For a brief moment he wondered what had spurred him to choose the ‘I’m a pepper’ shirt, but figured he could ask about his fashion choices later.

 

“Mikey? Why aren’t you…” Gerard hitched a thumb towards the counter, “Y’know, working?”

 

“No reason! Just wanted to meet Frank before you did, I guess.”

 

He nodded his head towards Frank, who was wearing an expression similar to that of a drooling dog. Gerard seemed to have just noticed him, because now he was a bright shade of pink and apparently couldn’t form sentences. Mikey took that as his cue to leave, clapping Frank on the back and giving Gerard a thumbs up before he resumed his position at the register.

 

\---

**_Did it work_ **

 

**_Course it did. I’m charming as fuck_ **

 

**_I won’t fall for your lies, twink_ **

 

**_Shut up_ **

 

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i love Mikey Way


End file.
